


Nowy Droid w Rodzinie

by Kirrond



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirrond/pseuds/Kirrond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatooine 5 lat ABY<br/>Para droidów, C3-PO i R2-D2 mają coś do oświadczenia swoim przyjaciołom...<br/>Krótkie opowiadanie napisane w trakcie Różowej Rewolucji w zakonie Jedi Order (www.jediorder.pl).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowy Droid w Rodzinie

Tatooine 5 lat ABY

-R2, C-3PO. Co to za droid?  
\- Paniczu Luke...  
\- Bibup – przerwał R2. - Bibi buuuububip.  
\- Paniczu Luke ja nie wiem jak to się stało – powiedział C-3PO ignorując dźwięki wydawane przez astromecha.  
\- Spokojnie... - uspokoił robota Luke. - Na początek powiedz mi co dokładnie mówi R2.  
Droid wyglądał na kompletnie zmieszanego, gdyby było to jakkolwiek możliwe, olej zmieniłby kolor jego błyszczącej twarzy.  
\- R2 mówi, że ten droid to nasze... dzieło.  
\- Bibububip!  
\- Tak? A co teraz powiedział?  
\- Nasze dziecko – poprawił się drodi protokolarny.  
Mistrz Skywalker był wyraźnie zaskoczony.  
\- Słucham? Jak to się stało?  
\- No więc po ostatniej kąpieli w oleju...  
\- Nie, jakkolwiek konstrukcyjnie jest to interesujące, zostawię wam odrobinę prywatności.  
Nastała chwila krępującej ciszy.  
\- Zdecydowaliście już jak dacie mu na imię? - Luke zapytał pogodnie.  
\- BiBiboop.  
\- BB-8.  
Im bardziej docierała do świadomości Luke'a cała ta sytuacja tym bardziej wydawała mu się zabawna, jednak powstrzymał od pytania o to kto jest mamusią – Han zrobi to zdecydowanie lepiej.  
\- Idźcie do sokoła. Niebawem tam przyjdziemy – zakończył rozmowę.

20 minut później

Leia, Han i Luke i Chewbacca wchodzą na pokład Sokoła rozmawiając. Nie zwracając specjalnej uwagi na roboty kierują się do swoich foteli.  
\- BUBABIIIIIP!  
Czwórka bohaterów aż podskoczyła przerażona nagłym wybuchem R2.  
\- Panie Solo, proszę uważać na Bibiego. O mało co Pan go nie rozgniótł.  
\- Bi co? - Han zapytał wyraźnie zaskoczony.  
Dało się słyszeć stłumione parsknięcie Luke'a chowającego się za oparciem fotela.  
\- Naszego dziecka – odpowiedział 3PO.  
\- Jakiego dziecka? Leia?! Czy Ty? - Han był tak zaskoczony, że jednocześnie był przerażony i szczęśliwy.  
\- Uwierz mi, że wiedziałabym coś o tym – odpowiedziała zdezorientowana księżniczka.  
Chewbacca zauważył tarzającego się po podłodze Luke'a, a Han odetchnął z ulgą i popatrzył wreszcie na swój fotel i o mało co się nie krztusząc podniósł małego robota.  
\- A to co?  
\- BIBUBUUUUIU.  
\- R2 mówi, że nie to, tylko nasze dziecko – powiedział z dumą 3PO.  
\- Nasze czyli... - zaczął Han wskazując parę robotów palcem.  
Leia podeszła i wzięła robocika na ręce.  
\- Jest taki słodki... jak się nazywa? - Zapytała.  
\- BB-8 – opowiedział szybko C-3PO.  
\- Chyba lepiej nie wiedzieć, ale muszę zapytać. Który z was jest mamusią? - Wypalił Han.  
Chewbacca zawył i zaczął się turlać po podłodze obok Luke'a. Na co 3PO zabrał BB-8 na ręce i wszystkie 3 roboty wyszły z kabiny pilota.  
\- Te twoje wyczucie czasu – powiedziała Leia całując Hana w policzek. - Pozbierajcie się i startujcie – otarła łzę rozbawienia – a ja z nimi porozmawiam o macierzyństwie.  
Leia wyszła, a panowie parsknęli gromkim śmiechem.


End file.
